


See a Man About a Dog

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Anal Sex, Don't worry, Frottage, Implied Murder, M/M, Rimming, it's happy for kylo and hux, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music stopped.</p><p>That meant one of two things. Either that idiot of a saxophone player had drunken himself into a stupor again and the rest of the band was carrying him out back, or Kylo Ren had <i>done something</i> again.</p><p>The sound of enraged screaming and glass crashing on the floor suggested the latter.</p><p>Hux sighed and flicked the ash from his cigar. He <i>could</i> get up, extract himself from the vapid flappers adorning his person and see what the trouble was for himself, or he could remain in his finely-upholstered arm chair and let Ren get whatever it was out of his system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baethoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baethoven/gifts).



> This is written for the May the 4th kylux fic exchange for the following prompt:
> 
> "1920s!AU, Hux runs an illegal booze operation and Kylo Ren is his unhinged, violent rum runner/body guard that hits on him far too much to be decent."
> 
> Warning: this fic uses slang from the 20s that may be considered offensive today!

The music stopped.

That meant one of two things. Either that idiot of a saxophone player had drunken himself into a stupor again and the rest of the band was carrying him out back, or Kylo Ren had _done something_ again.

The sound of enraged screaming and glass crashing on the floor suggested the latter.

Hux sighed and flicked the ash from his cigar. He _could_ get up, extract himself from the vapid flappers adorning his person and see what the trouble was for himself, or he could remain in his finely-upholstered arm chair and let Ren get whatever it was out of his system.

It didn't bother him, not like it used to. Ever since he walked in on Ren, knife in hand and hovering over Snoke's lifeless, bloodied body in this very room, their relationship became more... tolerable. There was an understanding between them, after that. The fear in Ren's blood-shot, puffy eyes that day when Hux walked through the door, fight-or-flight painted across his face, followed by Ren's shoulders dropping in utmost relief as Hux casually strode past him and said, "I'll get the bags, you get towels, cold water, and salt."

 

_"Why?" Hux asked as he scrubbed. Ren was practically Snoke's dog ever since he ran off from home as a boy. He'd shot someone, or something. Hux didn't know the details._

_"He wanted me to kill her," Ren said._

_Her?_

_"My mother."_

_The infernal Chief Organa. As much as Hux wanted her dead, some other dry would just take her place. Anyway, Organa couldn't possibly want to arrest her own son; having Ren here made them untouchable, as long as they kept their heads down. The old man must have been losing his mind._

_"Bring the truck," Hux said when the body was sufficiently packaged. "We'll load him up, then dump the body tonight."_

_"What about the operation?" Ren asked, his voice full of uncertainty._

_Hux looked at Ren incredulously. Did this man have no forethought whatsoever? "What about it? We'll go to Snoke's, break into his safe, take what we need, and we continue."_

_For a long time, Ren said nothing, apparently deep in thought. "You'll run it?"_

_"I already run it."_

_Hux knew the contacts. He managed the finances, ensured the correct people were bribed, and importantly, he had good taste. The old man was just in the way, and given time, Hux had planned to have him disposed of. Ren was always the problem, but now, Ren had taken care of it all._

_"Okay," Ren said, seemingly having arrived at a decision of some kind. "I'll stay."_

 

When the music still hadn't returned, Hux grew somewhat concerned. Ren's outbursts had some use in intimidating their enemies and competitors, but Hux still wanted to have _customers_.

The glimmer of silver tassels in the crowd caught Hux's eye, followed by a head of blonde hair cut in a short bob, towering over the crowd. The next thing Hux saw was a pair of long legs as Phasma elegantly made her way over. Her dress today was his favourite of hers -- Hux liked the way the shiny material caught the light.

She gave Hux the _look_ , and he knew then that Ren wasn't simply having a temper tantrum.

"Excuse me, ladies," Hux said, extracting himself from the clinging girls. They could entertain themselves in his absence.

The music resumed as Hux followed Phasma to the back room, nodding to Mitaka behind the bar as they walked past. The door was ajar, and Hux nudged it closed after he and Phasma walked in.

Ren had a sorry-looking man by the throat and was slowly pushing him higher and higher against the wall as the man kicked his legs at nothing. Hux recognised him as a recent patron.

" _Spy!_ " Ren growled as the man's face grew purple.

Hux coughed once to get Ren's attention, and Ren dropped the alleged spy instantly. The man collapsed onto his hands and knees, hacking and sputtering and trying to soothe his abused neck.

"What makes you think this man is a rat, Ren?" Hux almost didn't want to know. They said Ren had some kind of strange mystical powers. Whether those were simply rumours or not, Hux didn't know. The bone-chilling way Ren stared at people -- even at Hux -- gave the impression that his gaze could penetrate deep into one's very soul. It was silly, Hux thought. Mind-reading was the domain of Gypsies seeking to profit from saps who didn't know any better. And yet--

"I can feel it."

Wanting to avoid clashing with Ren in front of a potential enemy, Hux glanced sideways at Phasma, who appeared unperturbed by Ren's unconvincing reasoning. She seemed too pragmatic of a person to buy into nonsense mysticism, but there she stood, accepting Ren's unbelievable statement as though it was obvious. Perhaps Hux shouldn't be so cynical; Phasma and Ren have worked together for some time now, and it was natural that she trusted his intuition.

"Get him to his feet," Hux ordered.

Ren grabbed the man by an arm, lifted him up and swiftly grasped the other arm and twisted until he had both of the man's arms in a lock behind his back. It looked painful.

Hux eyed the man steadily. "Who are you working for?"

"Don't know what you're talkin' about!" The man spat, his voice hoarse from the earlier strangling.

Hux raised his arm, giving Ren a look of _you better be right about this_ , and back-handed the restrained man across the face. Hux must have caught his nose just right, because it started bleeding almost immediately. Ren gasped, ever so slightly, but it was enough to catch Hux's attention. Ren's jaw slackened and he had that gleam in his eye that brought back uncomfortable memories.

 

_"What are you doing, Ren?!"_

_They were outside of the truck just after they disposed of Snoke's body. Both of them were dirty, boots covered in mud and clothing splattered with blood. They would have to burn these clothes. Ren seemed to think that Hux meant that this should happen here and now, and he stripped down to his short union suit before inexplicably cornering Hux against the truck's cabin, fondling his shirt sleeves._

_"It's a shame," Ren whispered. "This look suits you."_

_Ren trailed his fingers up Hux's arm and along Hux's collar bone, and Hux felt frozen in place from the shock of it. Kylo Ren, the unhinged attack dog, suitable for the worst kinds of runs and dealing with the worst sorts of people, incapable of making rational decisions without someone with sense holding his leash, was now tenderly stroking Hux's jawline. Hux expected a trick; any moment now, Ren would grab his throat and snap his neck._

_No such thing happened. Instead, Ren ran his filthy thumb along Hux's bottom lip, stopping at the corner of his mouth. It wasn't until Ren hungrily looked at Hux's lips that Hux caught onto what was going on._

_"Ren, I..." He trailed off, the words to protest escaping him as he tried to wrap his mind around the unfolding situation. Hux wasn't ready for this, not by a long shot._

_Perhaps it was Hux's lack of response that got the message across, because Ren let him go and got into the truck without another word._

 

"You can tell me now, or I can let _him_ get it out of you," Hux said, nodding to Ren.

If Ren was wrong about this man...

He wasn't, though, and even Hux could tell by now. Innocent people never looked this defiant.

Hux reached into his waistcoat and withdrew his trusty switchblade knife. He flicked it open and pushed the blade against the man's throat. He stopped struggling as soon as the sharp metal touched his skin.

"What do you value more?" Hux asked. Quietly. _Politely._ "The people you work for, or your own life?"

Once again, Ren reacted, his breath hitching audibly. Hux glared at Ren. This was neither the time nor the place for whatever it was that Ren had in his head.

"The police won't do anythin' about you people," the man croaked angrily. "If we gather evidence directly, then--"

Some self-proclaimed temperance do-gooder. Not even a private detective. Hux nodded to Ren, and Ren tightened his grip, putting massive strain on the man's shoulders. The man groaned and strained.

"You will leave," Hux commanded. "You will not speak of what you saw here. This is a general store, nothing more."

Hux pressed the knife harder, not breaking any skin yet. The threat was more useful than the follow-through.

"How do you propose to ensure his silence?" Phasma asked from behind Hux. Something about her tone of voice indicated that she full-well knew the answer, and Ren's feral smirk told Hux that the question wasn't directed at himself, but at Ren. This must be part of their routine. Hux preferred not to get his hands dirty unless it was necessary, but Phasma revelled in this kind of thing more than she enjoyed parading around in sparkling dresses.

"You have a wife," Ren said, leaning down enough to speak right into the man's ear. "And two children. I presume you care about their well-being."

A chill came over Hux as though the temperature in the room suddenly dropped by ten degrees. It hadn't, he knew, but the feeling overtook him strongly enough that he involuntarily relaxed the knife against the man's throat. The man looked as surprised as Hux was. Did Ren know this man? Had he already interrogated him? No, that couldn't be it. Ren had said he just had a _feeling_.

"Maybe it's your mistress that you care more about," Ren mused. "Or perhaps you care more about your infidelity coming to light. Whether you're dead or alive."

"Fine!" The man blurted, finally relenting. "I won't-- I swear, I won't say anything!"

"You know that I'll know if you do," Ren whispered, and Hux shuddered. As effective as this was, it was far too disconcerting for his liking.

Ren released the man, and he immediately stumbled forward, past Hux, and then fumbled with the door handle for almost a minute while Ren, Phasma, and Hux all watched in amusement. Then he was gone, leaving the door wide open behind him. The music outside had resumed, but Hux could hear the timing go off as the bloodied man hastily pushed through the crowd.

Phasma was the next to leave, and Hux quickly followed suit, suddenly overtaken by the urge to get some fresh air. Just as he stepped over the threshold, Ren was upon him, pushing him backwards into the nearest wall. This wasn't like the first time, or any of the others where his personal space was violated enough to irritate him, though Ren likely thought he was being titillating. He was, a little, but Hux refused to give Ren the victory by acknowledging it.

No, this time, Ren ground into him, in full view of half the bar. Being pinned against the wall, Hux could do nothing against Ren's stature. He refused to be seen _struggling_ against a man who supposedly worked for him, so he tried to remain composed, even if he felt the unmistakable bulge of Ren's erection against his groin.

"I have appearances to keep up, Ren," Hux growled through clenched teeth, his heart now pounding against his chest. He was conscious of people starting to pay attention to them, watching this mortifying display.

"So do I," Ren rasped in Hux's ear as he rolled his hips to rub himself against Hux.

Before Hux could process this blatant show, Ren was gone.

Hux needed to get some air. Now.

The crowd parted for him. He made for the front entrance, which none of the patrons used; the minimal effort store front was only used for deliveries, with the main entrance being around the back. Hux almost ripped the front door from its hinges as he swung it open.

The fresh dusky air was a relief. Not a soul was out here, which was fine by Hux. He reached into his pocked for his fags and matches, in the absence of the nice cigars lining his office drawers, barely able to strike a flame due to his shaking hands. Finally, he managed, bringing the fag up to his lips and taking a drag. _Fag_. Now there was a perfectly good word, taken and perverted to mean something else. A _homosexual_. That's what Ren was. Maybe that's what Hux was, too.

Hux began pacing, taking more slow drags from his fag and trying to distract himself by fussing over the sign on the store front. It was very worn out and could do with a spruce-up. "GENERAL STORE" it used to say, but the letters of the second word were almost entirely worn-out and now barely visible. Now it said "GENERAL S", and people have been calling the bar "General's" for so long that restoring the sign to its original state seemed moot. Hux turned away, deciding to sit on the curb and watch the nice, calming sunset for a few minutes instead of getting worked up over an old sign. He finished his fag and immediately lit another.

The dingle of the store's doorbell nearly made Hux jump. He turned to see Ren walking through it. Great.

Ren came over and sat next to Hux, thankfully a comfortable distance away.

"Sorry," Ren said. "Back there. You were too--"

"Just spit it out, Ren," Hux barked before he could stop himself. "If you want something from me, ask me like an adult and quit playing your silly games."

Well, that cat was out of the bag.

Hux endured several minutes of uncomfortable silence in which Ren appeared to be rehearsing sentences in his head before he finally spoke.

"You're not interested in those girls," Ren said. "I can tell."

 _Ren's brilliant mysticism strikes again_. Hux rolled his eyes. The flappers that constantly surrounded him were after money more than they were after sex. Perhaps they admired his fortitude for not giving into them. Hux had no desire to squander his fortune as a sugar daddy to greedy airheads. On the other hand, he would give up his right arm for Phasma in a heartbeat, and that had nothing to do with _sex_.

"All right, Ren, gifted clairvoyant that you are. What _am I_ interested in?"

Ren snorted. "I don't need to tell you. You already know."

With that infuriating statement, Ren stood up. "I have a run to do," he said nonchalantly, already walking away. "Find me on the _Finalizer_ tomorrow, if you want to act on your interests."

Flabbergasted, Hux watched Ren go until he turned a corner and disappeared from view.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux spent most of the night and the entirety of the following day flipping back and forth on his decision on whether to go see Ren. Ren wasn't after the business, as far as Hux could tell. They already decided to split up Snoke's assets between them, which both decided to reinvest into their venture in the form of a better ship. While Hux poured considerable energy into the organisational side of things, Ren had almost no interest. He didn't even seem to care much about the money. A strange man indeed.

Before he felt he made a final decision, Hux found himself strolling towards the docks in the late afternoon. It was late summer, not quite autumn. Hux normally carried a jacket anyway, but this time he was utterly unprepared, wearing only a light button-up shirt. He walked down the familiar pier until he approached the _Finalizer_. Ren was on the deck by himself, working. Shirtless. It wasn't a sight Hux normally saw.

He stood watching, not wanting to get Ren's attention just yet. Ren was strong, lifting barrels by himself, his muscles bulging with the effort. Yes, Hux enjoyed this far more than the soft curves of a woman. There was a baser appeal, something he couldn't explain rationally.

"You came!" Ren beamed with childish enthusiasm, startling Hux out of his thoughts.

"I did," Hux said, reiterating the obvious. Now that he had been seen, there was no sense in delaying things further. Hux walked onto the ramp and boarded the ship.

"I need to freshen up," Ren grinned. He ducked in between the cabin and life boats, partially obscuring himself from the rest of the docklands. Hux was about to follow when he realised that Ren was disrobing entirely and bathing himself with cold water from a bucket and cheap soap.

"You prefer this to a hot drawn bath?" Hux asked after a while, genuinely curious.

"It's adequate," Ren replied. He emerged with just a towel wrapped around the waist and the rest of his clothing scooped up in one arm. "Come."

Hux followed Ren into the cabin. It wasn't spacious, exactly, but there was enough space to sleep a small crew. Right now, it appeared that no one else was here, which Hux was more than happy about. Ren opened the door to the first mate's quarters and dumped his belongings in a heap on the floor. The room was basic -- there was a single bed, barely long enough for Ren, an armchair, a small desk, and some shelving. The room look well lived-in, as if Ren spent a lot of time here. Come to think of it, Hux had never been to Ren's apartment, and vice-versa. Ren certainly never talked about it.

"Ren," Hux asked as the realisation dawned on him. "Do you live here?"

 

_"Hold on," Ren said as Hux was about to leave Snoke's house and never look back._

_Hux put down the heavy bag and followed Ren into a yet-unexplored room in the house. Ren grabbed a small suitcase from underneath the bed and opened it before taking armfuls of clothing from the wardrobe and shoving them in without much fanfare._

_"You live here? With Snoke?" Hux asked. He knew Snoke took Ren under his wing a long time ago, but he didn't realise they were this close._

_"Not anymore," Ren said, grabbing a single framed photo from the bedside table and throwing it into the suitcase before shoving it closed._

_"Where are you going to go?" Hux knew full well that Ren would never attempt to contact a family member._

_Ren shrugged. "I'll figure something out."_

_Hux thought about inviting him to stay at his apartment, but after the incident next to the truck, he thought better of it. Ren was an adult and he easily had enough money now to check himself into a hotel. He wasn't Hux's responsibility._

 

"Phasma has the captain's quarters," Ren explained. "I don't need much room."

"Ren!" This was crazy. Hux knew for a fact that Phasma didn't spend all of her time here; he'd been to her tastefully decorated apartment many a time. "You have enough money to buy something decent. Why? Why _this_?"

Hopefully Ren didn't squander it all on junk and quiffs.

"I like this," Ren said. "There's freedom in the simplicity of it."

Hux was speechless. The room barely had a window, just a porthole the size of his head. No modern conveniences, nothing.

"Anyway, my room isn't important. You're here for something else."

Ren smirked, and Hux was reminded that Ren presently wore nothing but a towel around his waist. He sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Hux by the wrist and pulling him off balance so he had no choice but to collapse onto Ren. He was suddenly acutely aware of the _heat_ coming from Ren's body, now that he was pressed against him with only a thin shirt separating their chests. Hux didn't dare move, but Ren acted almost effortlessly in his stead, tilting his head up until their lips met. Hux wanted to recoil from the sudden contact, but Ren's hand quickly found its way to the back of Hux's head, grasping him by the hair and rendering him unable to move.

Hux fought it, for a moment, until Ren's tongue made it past his lips, and then Hux was gone. He kissed Ren back, trying to reclaim some sense of dominance in the situation and failing as Ren flipped him onto his back. Ren hovered over him, nibbling Hux's lips and then working his way down his jaw and to his neck. It was overwhelming, and Hux didn't know what to do.

"Whatever you like," Ren whispered huskily into his ear. "You can do whatever you like. Touch me, frot with me."

When Ren said _frot_ , he ground himself against Hux, making him well-aware of Ren's full length and the fact that the towel had now mostly come loose.

"Grab it," Ren coaxed. "Throw it off. I want you to see me."

Hux obeyed automatically, still somewhat in disbelief that Kylo Ren was on top of him, kissing him, rutting against him -- Kylo Ren _wanted_ him, not at all in the way that women he'd been with had. Now that he had this as a comparison, he realised that none of his previous partners had _wanted_ him at all.

Experimentally, Hux rested his hands on Ren's waist and ran them upwards. He was rewarded with a small moan of affirmation from Ren and a smile as he pulled away slightly.

"Let's get this off," Ren said and began undoing the buttons of Hux's shirt. Ren's sloppy kisses followed each undone button until he reached Hux's trousers. Hux didn't know what to do with himself. It tickled. It embarrassed him, somehow, that Ren would show this sort of affection. Worse still was his own hardness that Ren was on the verge of discovering. Ren undid Hux's trousers and pulled, taking down Hux's undergarments at the same time. Hux didn't even have time to feel exposed to the cool air of the room before Ren engulfed his cock with his mouth in one stroke. Hux instinctively grabbed onto Ren's hair and bucked into him before feeling Ren's weight pinning him down by the hips.

"S--sorry," Hux muttered.

Not only did Ren not seem to care, he reacted by roughly taking more of Hux in him. Hux watched in disbelief as his entire cock disappeared into Ren until his lips were right at the base. It was so _good_ , and Ren didn't even gag.

"I should--"

He wanted to do something for Ren, to express his _wanting_ like Ren had.

"Something else first," Ren said after pulling off of Hux. Ren hastily undid Hux's shoes one after the other and tossed them aside, followed by Hux's clothing. Ren sat back, admiring the view, which made Hux suddenly self-conscious. Hux's discomfort must have been evident, because Ren smiled again. "Don't worry," Ren reassured, running his hand up Hux's thigh. "You look good."

"Tell me," Ren said, collapsing on top of Hux again. "How do you like it? Do you want to give? Or do you want to _take_?"

Hux swallowed hard at the question, aware of Ren's over-endowed member brushing against his own. "I'll give," Hux said, barely above a whisper. The other way could happen another time, if there was another time.

"Good," Ren grinned. "I don't have the patience to open you up right now."

Hux's cheeks burned at the thought of Ren's long fingers driving into him, getting him stretched out enough to take his cock.

"There's something else I want to do, though," Ren mumbled.

Before Hux could react, Ren had spread Hux's legs as far as they could go and lifted them up. If Hux thought he'd felt exposed before, it was nothing on how he felt now. To make matters worse, Ren repositioned himself and ducked his head down right into Hux's exposed crack. Hux only had a moment to wonder what Ren was doing before he felt Ren's warm, wet tongue against his most private area. Ren licked and licked. The term _insatiable_ described Ren's behaviour aptly. Hux went from trying to remain as stoic as possible to blatantly moaning like a whore in short order, particularly when Ren saw fit to drive his tongue deep inside of him.

As quickly as he started, Ren stopped, much to Hux's disappointment. Instead, Ren clambered back over Hux, this time straddling him. He reached towards Hux, then under the pillow at the last moment, withdrawing a vial of oil. Hux watched as if hypnotised as Ren liberally coated his fingers in the stuff and then wrapped them around Hux's cock, slicking him up well. When he was satisfied by the coating, Ren lined himself up, ready to sit down onto Hux.

"Wait!" Hux called out. "Don't you need to be... opened up?"

"Already did it," Ren said casually as the head of Hux's cock popped past Ren's sphincter while Hux wrapped his brain around the vision of Ren shamelessly fingering himself before resuming work on the deck, leaking lubricant and everything. Hux moaned as Ren took more and more of him until he was fully seated. Desperate to do something with his hands, Hux settled them onto Ren's thighs. Ren began to ride and Hux threw his hips up in response, trying get as deep as possible.

Ren rode him eagerly, keeping the pace regular despite Hux's over-enthusiastic thrusting. Ren was mesmerising, tossing his hair around every which way as he rode in apparent ecstasy.

"Touch me, Hux," Ren groaned.

Hux knew exactly what Ren meant, and he reached down to Ren's leaking cock, taking it in hand and instantly re-awakening Ren's unrestrained enthusiasm. It didn't take long. A minute or so of firm cock-stroking later, and Ren was shooting strings of pearly white fluid all over Hux's belly and chest. The sight was unbearably erotic, and combined with Ren clenching tightly around him, Hux was ready for his own release. His orgasm was almost an onslaught, bulldozing right through him.

They were both breathing heavily at the end of it, even as Ren climbed off of him. Ren's bed was narrow, but somehow Ren managed to squeeze in next to Hux.

"Sorry that was so quick," Ren breathed against Hux's ear, still slightly out of breath. "I've wanted this for a long time."

Hux was too satisfied to balk at the implication that Ren had Hux in his sights for years.

"Next time, we'll take our time," Ren said, presumptuously.

He was right to presume, of course. Hux wanted to do this with Ren again without question.

As consciousness slowly left him, Hux idly wondered how Ren, in all his over-sized glory, would look draped over Hux at the bar as though he was one of those flapper girls. What would their patrons think?

Hux smiled to himself as he slowly accepted Ren's warmth wrapped around him.

These were new, modern times. Perhaps he should find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic satisfies!! I started having too many ideas for the AU and then worried it would balloon out to something huge that I didn't have time for.
> 
> I now have a mostly kylux and fanfic-dedicated [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/).


End file.
